


And I raise it high and I smash your head

by Lemonshake



Series: The Rain Might be Loud, But It's Suffering Isn't. [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Corpses, Death, Dismemberment, Elemental Power (Ninjago), F/F, I'm talking about this poor Oc's Trauma, Implied Self Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Surgery Mention, Trauma, and she has alot of it, of all kinds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonshake/pseuds/Lemonshake
Summary: In fact, while I'm here, I'll smash the whole of you.Exploration of My Ninjago Oc, Rainey's Trauma.(And Boy does she have a lot!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Rain Might be Loud, But It's Suffering Isn't. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103297
Kudos: 1





	And I raise it high and I smash your head

When Rainey was Small, her grandmother took her to an island. (To help with your new elemental power!)

It was Boring. (Stop yelling at me STOP YELLING AT ME-)

Her Grandmother Trained her on using her elemental power, which was healing! It could help so many people! (Stop hurting me. Why are you hitting me? I’m doing my best-)

Then a Mother arrived. She had three girls (Triplets!), and the middle one was the kindest, the eldest one the… Strangest and the Youngest one the Shyest. (Alexa stared at her like she was nothing but a puddle for her to step in. Ally Was paranoid and Anna was Naïve.) 

Anna was there to get some sort of Surgery! (To Break her Elemental Power. Who would like Bugs?)

She had a Weird Rock Put into her hand! (Why didn’t Grandma want me to touch it?)

She Helped by healing the Wound. She and Anna Got on really well! (the family visited every year. She Doesn’t remember why. (To make sure she couldn’t Use her Elemental power-) But it was Nice they did! She fell in love with Anna.)

They Stayed connected even when they left! (When there were bodies on the island)

But as she grew older (15… She thinks.) Something bad happened on the island.

Everyone else died. (She can Still smell them. That Awful smell-)

She Moved her stuff to the Library. (She could Talk to her Mother and Anna there.)

Then Something Came. (That was the First thing.)

It Blew up the Main building and Ransacked the Corpses. (It attacked her, The Blood is still fresh in her mind and her arm still hurts.)

She Took care of it. (How… Close was she to dying that day?)

Then Food ran low. (It was Cold too. Colder than before.)

What… Did she do…? Why is their Blood? (Human Flesh, particularly her own, isn’t very nice.)

There was Bad reception in the Library. (and Anna had a Busy Schedule.)

Grandmother’s Corpse is still there. (Why didn’t it take it. Out of any of the bodies. She stares. STOP YELLING STOP YELLING-)

She’s Chucked it in the Ocean. (I want to go home.)

It’s Too Quiet. (Everything is Screaming in Pain.)

Then the overlord came. (That was the Second Thing.)

Then he was Defeated. (She Assumes he did. Because she could see the Darkness slowly Creeping up before in Leaving in a flash)

Could’ve she have helped? (‘You Could’ve! Maybe then He Wouldn’t have come back.’ A Voice that sounds too much like her Grandmother’s Says.)

Time Passes. (Is… She Going to die here? How… Long…. has she been here…?)

She’s Talking to Anna when a Blackout cuts through. (That was the Third Thing.)

(Why does she Walk anymore? Why does she exist anymore? Why can’t she just slit her throat?)

It Lasts for so Long. (She Never gets to talk to Anna again.)

She gets to go home. (Her Mother Holds her. She Cries and Cries. She Could’ve Flooded the Island.)

There’s a Statue in the Middle. (“Of a Nindroid who Saved us all.” Her Mother Said.)

Her Hair is Mucky. (Its Longer too. She Cuts it on the Bathroom floor.)

She’s Tired. (No Amount of Sleep ever makes her Recover.)

Life Continues. (She Meets a Girl Name Mara. They're Building a Robot that can be They're friend.)

Then One Day she Gets a Text. (Kill at least two of the Ninja at the temple on your old home and You Can have _Her_ Back.)

She Agrees. (She needs her back. Please.)

She Talks to the Ninja. (Wu Compares her to her grandmother. I’m Nothing like her. Right? Right. Yeah. ~~You and her are the same. Don’t Deny it.~~ )

They walk to the docks. (They meet a Girl Whose Strikingly Familiar. (A Traitor. Why… did you hurt her?)

They Arrive back. (The Ninja see the Bodies, just husks now, and ask about them.)

They walk around. (A washed-up Skeleton. They Can’t see the terror in her eyes.)

They Enter. (There’s Blood everywhere. She’s Killed them all and Alexa Hands her the head of Anna, Laughing all the while-)

The Ninja Help her. Ally’s there. (Ally Stabs who they all think is the real Alexa in Self Defence. It was an Innocent girl.)

Anna is in her arms again. They Recover.

(Alexa just Smiles.)

Alexa Lies to a Nindroid, who just wants to be real. (They where already real) She Corrupts a child. (She had Strings and Alexa Simply took them.) She Murders. (All Because she wanted to become as close to the overlord as she could.)

A boy Helps them. His Cousin Does too. (They’re Not Familiar To her.)

(She knows what that rock is now. Its Vengestone.)

Alexa Dies by her hands. 

Everything gets better.

(She Still gets Nightmares. They’re Horrible.)

Everything 

Is

Better

?

(She Still cries herself to sleep, She Still sees blood everywhere, She Still… just wants to be Safe.)

**Author's Note:**

> I make my Poor Girl suffer,,,,  
> She was on that Island for 3-4 Years.


End file.
